A Special Day
by StarzNight
Summary: Anji is trying to make a day in Baiken's life special... but everyone seems to getting in his way! AnjiXBaiken One Shot R and R please!


A Special Day

Disclaimer: The characters from Guilty Gear and Saiyuki aren't mine!

To my friends Li Yan and Pei Zhen, especially Pei Zhen who gave me the idea!

The Guilty Gear Hostel

Morning

Anji Mito got up from bed with his hair stick out in all directions. He reached out for his glasses and put it on. Straightaway, the room went from colour to pure pink.

"Chipp!" he groaned, yanking off his glasses. "I said don't coloured my glasses blue!"

"Yeah, but you didn't say I couldn't colour it pink!" called Chipp, sticking his head into Anji's room mischievously.

The ninja then ducked before Anji could do anything to him, laughing as he disappeared out of sight.

Anji sighed and placed his pink-tinted glasses into a box of colourful glasses. No glasses for the day… again.

* * *

Anji went to the Guilty Gear Hostel canteen and found May running around the canteen with a boy that resembled a monkey chasing after her.

"Give me back my meatballs you brat!" roared the boy.

"Get it by yourself!" sang May, laughing.

Anji went to the stall and bought himself a bowl of miso soup.

"That's it?" asked Jam curiously.

"I have something important to do." said Anji, drinking the miso soup on the spot.

"What happened to your glasses?"

"Don't feel like wearing it today… do I look good without them?"

"… You looked weird."

"…" Anji returned to his miso.

"Watch this!" screamed the monkey boy with a long rod in his hand and swung it, attempting to scare May into giving him back his meatballs.

The rod hit Anji and the soup spilled right onto his robes.

"…Oops."

May laughed and ran off. "I'm going to share the meatballs with Johnny!"

"I'm so sorry!" said the monkey boy.

Anji handed the empty bowl back to Jam and smiled. "It's all right."

"Thank you ojisan!" said the monkey boy happily.

Anji's smile faded. "… On second thought, I think it's appropriate if you compensate me the cost of my robes and my food. 8 thousand yen, if you please."

"Nani? But I already apologized, ojisan!" exclaimed the monkey boy.

Anji's face darkened and he took out his Zessen fans.

The monkey boy glanced at his gigantic fans and ran off in an incredible speed.

"… Che." muttered Anji and kept his fans.

* * *

After changing his clothes, he quickly made his way out of the house, running past Baiken as he did.

"Oi, where are you going?" asked Baiken.

"Err, I can't say…" said Anji and grinned. "I'm not going to meet up with another girl, don't you worry, sis!"

"… What's that got to do with me?" asked Baiken coldly.

Anji smiled. "I'm off!"

"Oi!" called Baiken.

"Nani?"

"… What happened to your glasses?"

"I think I will look better without them," said Anji, grinning.

"… Baka."

"I'm off!"

"Oi!"

"What?"

"… Never mind." said Baiken, sighing in frustration.

Anji went off and Baiken sighed again, this time with a bit of sadness. "Why no one remembers…"

* * *

"Ah, that's a really pretty thing." said the shop assistant to Anji as he made his selection.

"Really?" said Anji, fanning himself as he looked at what he had chosen. "I just hope that the owner won't tear it up after a few days of wearing. What a waste that will be."

"… Tear?" asked the shop assistant curiously

"She's a fierce one," said Anji, laughing.

* * *

Baiken sneezed. "Which bastard…" she muttered and lit her pipe. "Where the hell did Anji go?"

* * *

Anji came out from another shop with a box in his hands. Whistling, he made his way out of the shopping street.

While he was on his way back to the hostel, his six senses asked him to jump and he did, avoiding a lightning spear as he jumped to one side.

"I have found you, Anji Mito!" exclaimed Dizzy.

But Anji didn't bother about Dizzy. He was squatting at one side with the box on his lap, opened.

"Phew, it is okay…" he muttered. "I'm dead if this is ruined…"

(Dizzy sweatdrops)

"Anji-san!"

"What is it?" asked Anji.

"You asked me 'what is it'? Last time you beat me in the sparing that the hostel has held, remember?"

Anji scratched his head with his fan. "Yeah, so?"

"So now I'm here to challenge you again, come on, Anji-san!" said Dizzy excitedly.

"I have no time to play with you right now, brat!" said Anji quickly.

"Oh…" said Dizzy slowly.

"Oi, you dare to call Dizzy 'brat'?" asked Necro, Dizzy's demonic wing.

Anji looked at Dizzy from head to toe. "… She's a brat, what else do you want me to call her?"

He turned and walked away quickly. "I'm really need to get back to the hostel…"

"Scared, ojisan?" called Necro.

Anji stopped in his tracks. He turned, his face darkened as he scowled. A vein popped at his temple. "… O-Ojisan?"

"Yamette, Necro!" cried Dizzy.

"You are an ojisan," said Necro. "What else do you want me to call you?"

"Necro!" said Undine, Dizzy's angelic wing, sharply. "Don't be rude."

"He called Dizzy a brat!" said Necro. "Right, ojisan? What's with the shopping bag and the box? Shopping like a girl, ojisan? What happened to your glasses? Forgot them somewhere, ojisan? Or should I call you OYAJI?"

"You wait…" growled Anji as he placed down the box and the shopping bag at one side. "Stay right there if you dare! But I say first, don't you throw your attacks over here."

He took out his Zessen fans and walked a distance away from the box and the bag.

"But he seems to be in a hurry…" said Dizzy and before she could protest any further, she had been forced to change into her combat outfit.

"Leave it to us, Dizzy." said Necro.

Heaven or Hell…

Final…

Let's Rock!

As Anji fought and dodged the attacks from Necro and Undine, he kept shooting glances towards his things to make sure that they were safe.

Undine shot an ice block and Anji jumped aside. She then released another range of ice and Anji blocked them with his umbrella. The ice blocks hit and flew in all direction. They hit everything, including the box and the bag.

"Ahhh!!! Shimatta!" exclaimed Anji in horror. "Told you that you can't throw your attacks there!"

He then jumped, avoiding the attacks from Necro before he could say anymore.

* * *

Baiken heard Anji's room next door being opened and quickly rushed out, just to see a young man with brown hair and green eyes going in.

"Oi, what are you doing? That's Anji's room." said Baiken.

"Sumimasen, but I just want to take his robes for washing, the ones that my friend has caused damage on. I will bring them back as soon as possible." said the man apologetically. "I'm Hakkai, and you?"

"Baiken."

"… Nice name."

He then picked up the dirty robes that Anji had left behind. "Good thing that I know Anji well enough. I will just bring them to him and apologize on my friend's behalf when he's back. He shouldn't call Anji ojisan…"

"Oi, do you know when will Anji be back?" asked Baiken.

Hakkai thought for a while and shook his head. "He didn't tell me where he's going today. Ah, if Anji asked about the robes, tell him that it's with me, okay? I'm in Room 35."

He left with the robes in his hands. Baiken rolled her eye. "That bastard, where did he go?"

* * *

Anji finished Dizzy off with another attack with his gigantic fan and she landed a few feet away, unconscious.

"Phew, finally." said Anji, beating the dust off his robes with his fans. "Who is the ojisan… che…Ah, my things…"

He ran off and checked the things that he cared so much about and found that the bag was wet, since one of Undine's ice blocks had just landed on it a few minutes ago.

Cursing endlessly, Anji glanced at the hot sun above him and took out the thing from the bag. He took out his fan and fanned it madly, hoping that it would dry as soon as possible under the heat of the sun and the wind from his fan.

* * *

The thing was finally dried and packed it safety in the bag again, Anji ran off towards the direction of the hostel…

"Wait!"

Anji stopped in his tracks as Faust landed in front of him with his umbrella.

"You looked bad, Anji-san, I think you need a bit of medical treatment."

"Not now, Faust…" started Anji when Faust opened his medical bag.

"Don't worry, I will fix you up in a jiffy! Got yourself involved in a fight, huh? You lost your glasses during the fight? Maybe I have an extra pair of glasses here as well…"

Anji groaned. "But…"

"At least you must get that bleeding to stop."

"What bleeding?" asked Anji and touched his face, only to find that a long cut was on his face. "Oh."

"Hmm, maybe I should check the rest of your body for injuries too!"

"Not now!" cried Anji but Faust had already grabbed him and placed him onto the medical stretcher that he took out from his bag. He then wrapped Anji with extremely strong belts that reminded one of a lunatic being strapped onto a bed.

"I said not now, Faust! You want to fight?" asked Anji, struggling.

"Not today, I'm not in the mood." said Faust, taking out his things.

* * *

Baiken was smoking when someone knocked on the door.

"Baiken, are you free?" asked a pretty girl with purple hair and purple eyes as she looked in.

"Bored." said Baiken flatly. "What do you want, Yaone?"

"Come on, don't be like that… let's go out!"

"… Don't want."

"I won't take that for an answer!" said Yaone, marching in and grabbed Baiken on the arm. "Other people may have forgotten, but not me! Protest anymore and I will poison your breakfast tomorrow morning!"

Baiken rolled her eye but gave a tiny smile as Yaone took her out.

* * *

After an extremely long checkup, Faust was finally satisfied that Anji was okay and let him go.

Anji made a mad dash towards the hostel but as he passed the lounge…

"Oi, Anji! Join us for a game of pool!" called Venom. Ky-Kiske was there too, trying to figure out how to play the ball game.

"You can't say no, you have passed it for too many times! We won't let you off today! Not even when you don't have your glasses on!"

"But I don't know how to…" started Anji.

"Old excuse! I'm teaching you today!" said Venom.

"What is it with everyone today?" groaned Anji as Venom and Ky-Kiske grabbed him.

"Surrender or I will make you with my sword…" started Ky-Kiske and looked at his cue. "Pardon, make that a cue. Join us, please? Onegai? S'il vous plait?"

And Anji couldn't refuse Ky-Kiske's polite request.

* * *

After a few rounds of pool, Anji finally got away from Venom and Ky-Kiske. He got back to Baiken's room and knocked the door.

"Baiken?"

No response.

"Oi, Baiken? It's me, Anji!"

"Looking at the hot lady with one arm and one eye?" asked Johnny as he looked out from the next room.

"Where is she?" asked Anji.

"Out with a friend of hers." said Johnny. "Don't know when she will be back."

"… Oh." said Anji, feeling extremely disappointed. "Thanks."

The door closed and Anji stared at the door in front of him. If there were no obstacles along the way, he would be back long ago…

Sighing in defeat, he said, "I'm just not fated to do this with her…"

He placed the bag and the box down at Baiken's door. He looked at them before he decided to go back to his room and take a marker. He then wrote on the box:

_For Baiken. Do not touch. Especially you, Chipp!_

He then got up and stretched himself tiredly as he walked back to his room. What a day…

* * *

"Bye bye!" sang Yaone cheerfully as she went back to her room no. 36. "Remember to drink them!"

Baiken just walked on. As much as she was concerned, Yaone was one of those very few who didn't annoy her much and she kind of liked her.

Carrying the box of sake that Yaone had personally made, Baiken went back to her room and found things at her door.

"What the…"

"Anji left them." said Johnny as he closed the door of his room.

Baiken's eye widened. "He's finally back?"

"Yeah, I will leave it to you two to sort things out." said Johnny and he walked down the hallway. "I'm going to flirt with Jam in the hostel canteen…"

Baiken looked at the things and kicked her door open. Placing the box of sake down, she nudged Anji's things into the room as well.

"Let's see what's that idiot been up to…" she muttered and opened the box.

She then raised her eyebrow and a smile came across her face.

"So he does remember… that idiot…"

* * *

Anji was drying himself after a long bath when someone knocked on his door.

"Hai." he called, putting on his robes.

The door opened and Baiken was there, with his box, a bottle of sake and…

Anji's jaws dropped slightly at the sight of her wearing a brand new white kimono with tiny deep pink blossoms at the edge.

The kimono that he had bought for her.

"Some idiot left this at my door. Looks rather nice, so I put it on." said Baiken quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"And that?" asked Anji in amusement, pointing at the box.

"The cake that idiot bought is too much for me alone," said Baiken, going into the room without asking. "I need someone to finish it up for me."

She sat down on the tatami mat. "Any objections?"

Anji shook his head and smiled. "You looked good in that kimono."

"Lay off," growled Baiken and opened the bottle of sake. "Come and finish these for me, I can't possibly finish them all."

"With pleasure." said Anji and sat down as Baiken poured out the sake into 2 cups.

He unfolded the box and revealing the simple cake with the white icing and pink text "Happy Birthday Baiken!"

"You cut it." said Anji, giving the knife to Baiken. "Remember to make a wish."

"Stupid…" muttered Baiken as she cut the cake.

"Matte, you haven't made your wish yet!" said Anji.

"Do I have to tell you that I'm making it?" asked Baiken with annoyance.

"… No."

"I made it already." said Baiken, placing a slice of the cake onto a plate.

"What wish is it?" asked Anji curiously.

"Ever heard of a birthday wish being told to someone else?" snapped Baiken.

Anji shrugged.

"I rather died than tell you."

"… Baiken?"

"What?"

"Happy birthday."

* * *

The next morning

Hakkai knocked on Anji's door with his clean robes in his hands.

"Anji?"

No response.

"Oi, Anji…" said Hakkai, opening the door.

He then found Anji and Baiken, sleeping together on the floor (with their clothes on of course). Baiken had her left arm draped over Anji loosely. The bottle of sake was empty and the cake was gone.

"Maa… sleeping so soundly… I guess I will just leave the robes here."

Hakkai left the robes on the floor and closed the door gently. He then left, not knowing that a ninja was watching the whole thing from outside.

* * *

At the bulletin board at the hallway of the hostel…

"What the…" muttered Jam, her face pink.

"Big news!" exclaimed May.

"Oi, children can't see this." said Johnny, covering May's eyes with his hand.

"Johnny!"

"Mon dieu!" exclaimed Ky-Kiske.

"No wonder he's so eager to get back." said Venom.

"Ha, another way to fight with Anji! This must his weak point!" said Necro and Undine covered her cheeks with her hands in embarrassment.

"Whoa, nice one!" said Axl Low.

"Nice going, Mito!" called Sol Badguy and the two of them ended up laughing and whistling.

The big photo of Anji and Baiken sleeping together was pasted on the bulletin board with the gigantic words "Baiken's Hottest Birthday Ever!"

"Must be that boy…" groaned Anji, his face buried in his hands.

"Chipp, you bastard!" yelled Baiken, her face red and her fist clenched together.

She ran off with her samurai sword out. "I'm going to tear you into pieces!"

Anji fanned himself and studied the photo.

"Actually it's not a bad photo…"

End


End file.
